


midnight stories

by EmotionalNutella



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalNutella/pseuds/EmotionalNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ashton can't sleep so he wakes up his boyfriend.<br/>I hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	midnight stories

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton can't sleep so he wakes up his boyfriend.  
> I hope you like it :)

" Luke. " Ashton shook his boyfriend "Luke , wake up ." 

Luke groaned and turned to the other side .

" Luke! " Ashton whined. 

"Go away " Luke said , Hugging his pillow. 

" wow you're so nice " Ashton said sarcastically .

Luke sat up like ashton " what do you want ash ? " 

" Um .. i just can't sleep " Luke groaned at that while Ashton laughed .

"Seriously babe , you woke me up at three am to tell me that you can't sleep. " Luke wasn't mad at his boyfriend, he just loved sleep and he doesn't appreciate it when people wake him up from his beauty sleep .

"Don't be mad at me ." Ashton attacked Luke with a hug which made Luke chuckle because he knew Ashton would say that .

" I'm not mad at you, love. " Luke said quietly , kissing the Ashtons forehead .

" can you tell me a story ? " Ashton asked , looking at Luke with his big hazel eyes .

" you're so cute ." 

" uh .. thanks but are you going to tell me a story or not ? " 

Luke laughed " of course I'll tell you story ash , you're like babies. "

Ashton faked a hurt gasp " dafaq Luke, I'm not a baby ." Which made Luke laugh harder .

" Why are you laughing at me ." Ashton pouted. 

" Because you're an idiot ." 

" Uh no , im your idiot ." Ashton corrected his boyfriend. 

Luke smiled and caressed Ashton cheek gently which made him blush . 

" lets cuddle and I'll tell you the story of the one time i went to a pizza shop near my house with cal and mikey and got slapped by an old lady . " Luke said .

" i like that story." 

" you just like the fact that i got abused by an old lady. " 

" yup ." Ashton giggled .

" ha ha " Luke said " now this story happened in the dark ages i mean during high school. " Ashton laughed. 

" shhh , we didnt get to the funny part yet , so as i was saying , me , cal and mikey went to this pizza shop and we ordered what we wanted to eat before Michael got bored and decided that he wanted to play truth and dare " Luke said while running his fingers through Ashtons hair .

" me and cal agreed to play because if Michael wanted something he will keep whining to get it , so we kept playing this game until Calum dared me to go into the girls bathroom and stay for five minutes in there and because i was such a rebel i said yes ." Luke continued. 

" luke the rebel " Ashton said mockingly. 

" shut up , i was cool. " 

" so cool. " 

Luke rolled his eyes " anyway i sneaked into the girls bathroom and stayed there for two minutes before an old lady entered the bathroom and started yelling at me , i tried to run away but she grabbed my shirt and slapped me " 

Ashton lost it at this part and started laughing loudly causing Luke to laugh with him .

" i swear that old woman is crazy . " 

" what did you do after the slap ? " Ashton asked laughing. 

" i ran to Michael and Calum and said that we have to get out of shop before we get kicked . " 

" you got kicked, didn't you ? " Ashton said , he was out of breath from all the laughing .

" yup , because the crazy woman told the waitresses and she kicked us out but the worst thing was that Michael and Calum kept making fun of me for a whole year because of this story ." Luke cringed at the memory. 

" that was awesome ." Ashton giggled.

" I'm glad that you've like it " Luke chuckled. 

Ashton yawned " we need to go back to sleep. " 

" okay " Luke kissed Ashton lips .

" we're going to wake up at eight tomorrow " Ashton said .

" why ? " luke asked .

" because we're going grocery shopping in the morning and i told my mom that we're going to visit her tomorrow but we aren't staying the night " Luke groaned .

Ashton grinned sleepily " i love you ." 

" i love you too " Luke said , holding Ashton in his arms until they both fell asleep .


End file.
